


SixVengers

by DeadWizardGod



Series: Musical Parodies by Me [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/M, Parody Musical, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWizardGod/pseuds/DeadWizardGod
Summary: The six Avengers have come together, to tell their stories of woe and decide, once and for all, who deserves to be the leading hero.Or; the Avengers/Six parody that no one asked for.
Series: Musical Parodies by Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930669
Kudos: 11





	1. Ex-Wives

[Captain America]

Retired

[Black Widow] 

Sacrificed 

[Hulk] 

Fine

[Hawkeye] 

Retired

[Iron Man] 

Sacrificed

[Thor] 

Alive

[All]

And tonight, we are

Live

[Captain America] 

Listen up let me tell you a story

[Black Widow] 

A story told in comic books before

[Hulk] 

We know you know our names and our fame and our powers

[Hawkeye] 

Know all about fights in avengers tower

[Iron Man] 

I’m done ‘cause all this time

I’ve been kicking ass and fighting crime

[Thor] 

So I picked up a mic and a song for you

[All]

To listen to story of the MCU

[Captain America] 

Retired

[Black Widow] 

Sacrificed 

[Hulk] 

Fine

[Hawkeye] 

Retired

[Iron Man] 

Sacrificed

[Thor] 

Alive

[All] 

But just, for you, tonight

We’re retired, sacrificed, live!

Welcome to the show, to the new sensation

Comics set the flow for the adaptation

Everybody knows that we are the Avengers

Raising up the roof with capes and repulsors

Get ready for the truth we’ve got in our holsters 

Everybody knows that we are the Avengers

These are our

Ventures

[Captain America] 

All you ever hear and read about

[Black Widow] 

Is our foes and the way we beat them

[Hulk] 

But our team can’t defeat infinite stones

[Hawkeye] 

You’re gonna find out how we tried to cheat them

[Iron Man] 

Tonight, we’re gonna bring ourselves justice

Cause we’re going back in time

[Thor] 

Every Ultimate has their job

And we’re gonna bring you all to peacetime

[Captain America] 

Retired

[Black Widow] 

Sacrificed 

[Hulk] 

Fine

[Hawkeye] 

Retired

[Iron Man] 

Sacrificed

[Thor] 

Alive

[All] 

But just, for you, tonight

We’re retired, sacrificed, live!

Welcome to the show, to the new sensation

Comics set the flow for the adaptation

Everybody knows that we are the Avengers

Dancing to the beat till the break of day, once

We're done we'll start again like it's back to Phase One

Everybody knows that we are the Avengers

These are our

Ventures

[Captain America] 

My name’s Captain America

In the ice seventy years I’m a real martyr

Of loyalty, my family is in the past and then

If the opportunity arises

I will go back to them

[Black Widow] 

I’m the Black Widow and I’m up next

See I can get the truth I want

Yeah, I’m that sexy

Why did I work for SHIELD? 

Well my work may be clean but my ledger’s red

[Hulk] 

Bruce Banner, the only one who truly thinks (Rude)

My anger is always there, I know

That I’m not what I seem or am I?

Stick around and you’ll see my party trick

[Hawkeye] 

I am Clinton Barton (ya)

When I’m with my family, we live on a

Farm

But they all faded away when the Titan clicked

So I’ll kill every villain, evil man and-

[Iron Man] 

Prick up your ears and just listen, you know who I am (Sacrificed)

Billionaire, genius and Iron Man

I’m gonna solve it

I’m gonna win

No Tony Stark’s here and the fun begins

[Thor] 

Five down, I’m the last wonder

I‘m Thor the God of Thunder

I’m a survivor, Asgard’s King

I bet you wanna know how we’ll win this thing

I said I bet you wanna know how we’ll win this thing

[All] 

Do you wanna know how we’ll win this thing?

Then welcome to the show, to the new sensation

Comics set the flow for the adaptation

Everybody knows that we are the Avengers

Get your hands up, the vibranium’s buzzing

You want a heroes, well we’ve several dozen

Everybody knows that we are the Avengers

These are our

Ventures

One, two, three, four, five... six!


	2. No Way

[Captain America]

I can keep doing this all day

I’ve all day

You must all see that, really, in every time I was forced to fight

I always stood my ground, stood strong for what I knew was right

Planted like a tree

There’s no moving me, yeah, really (you know there’s no way to move Steve)

And even though things have gone wrong

Stuck in the ice for seventy odd years

And even though with all I’ve done

There’s no one left who I can hold dear

No matter if they’re gone, I’ll still keep fighting on

Yeah, really (you know he will keep fighting on)

I put up with your sh- when I was a small man (whoa, whoa)

But now, it’s time to shh, and listen to my plan

There are aliens flying,

Clint you be our eyes in, horizons, so

I can keep doing this all day

Thor, it’s time for the lightning,

We’ll stay on the ground fighting, Hulk smiting, yeah,

I can keep doing this all day

All day

All day

I can keep doing this all day

All day

All day

I can keep doing this all day

I’ve all day

So I’m joining up with SHIELD, on the field

It’s revealed Hydra‘s in control

You says it’s cause Fury died but wait, sure he lied

I say that all these spies have to go

Well, I will take them down, but of course I will save Bucky (Oh, my buddy)

(There’s no homoerotic subtext)

You’re just so full of sh-, tied up in this red tape (whoa, whoa)

I won’t back down, won’t shh, and no, I’ll never break

I’m still fighting for Bucky,

I’ll get him out the country, really, so

I can keep doing this all day

Zemo’s seeking revenge, look,

He’s destroyed the avengers, our members, we’ve

All day

All day

All day

I can keep doing this all day

All day

All day

I can keep doing this all day

I’ve all day

Hey

Let's go

Here we go

But then I’m alone again

Watching my friends fall into the dust

Been stubborn, been strong, but it seems nothing I did was enough

If you could just prove that 

There’s nothing I can do to get them back

I’ll stop

Scott?

Suddenly there’s a way,

They will be back to stay

It’s today

It turns out that I’m worthy,

Thor’s hammer works for me, maybe, there’s

A way I can do this all day

Thanos came to our time, so we’re assembling to bring him the fight

I can keep doing this all day

All day (all day)

All day

All day

All day

So I can keep doing this, yes, I will keep doing this all day

I’ve all day!


	3. Don't Lose Your Head

[Black Widow]  
Grew up in the red room  
Fighting, bring doom  
If not they’ll kill you so (she killed them)  
Two thousand and nine, got flown off on my own  
All my targets die, so  
(Kill again)

Ooh, I’m just an assassin  
Politics, I’m crashing  
Ooh, but then SHIELD brought me in   
And soon Clint Barton drawled, “I’m making a different call”

They wanted me, huh, obviously  
Pardoning me to be a SHIELD spy  
Wasn’t much bother, I just went undercover  
Writing a report on Iron Man’s mind

Ooh, he joined our side  
Ooh, portal in sky  
Ooh, he’s on the other side  
I’m closing up the portal, before he‘ll fall

(Uh-oh)  
Here we go  
(You closed his way back?)  
I didn’t know if the foes would really stay back  
(What?)  
It was fine  
(You sacrificed his life?!)  
Like, what was I meant to do?

Sorry, not sorry, bout what I did  
I just made sure we won  
Don’t worry, don’t worry, it was worth it  
Can’t you see we saved everyone  
OMG, let it be, so don’t blame me  
I’m sorry, not sorry, bout what I did  
It was worth it

After SHIELD fell, the Avengers all yelled  
If we wanna win, well, we need the staff  
Hydra’s all gone  
The mind stone’s gone wrong  
Now deal with Ultron  
Don’t be daft!

Ooh, Bruce is skirting  
Ooh, cause I’m flirting  
Ooh, I don’t want to hurt him.  
When cities begin to fly  
I need the Other Guy

(Uh-oh)  
Here we go  
(Your actions were brutal)  
I didn’t want to do it but the hulk was crucial  
(Wow, Nat, way to make Bruce Banner hate you)  
Mate, what was I meant to do?

Sorry, not sorry, bout what I did  
I just made sure we won  
Don’t worry, don’t worry, it was worth it  
Can’t you see we saved everyone  
OMG, let it be, so don’t blame me  
I’m sorry, not sorry, bout what I did  
It was worth it

Formed a new team  
It all seemed a dream,  
We’ve lost esteem to the Accords  
Tony’s for signing  
Steve’s plan is fighting  
They’re both igniting a Civil War

The rules have been updated  
Until the planet is invaded  
Soon, we’ve been vindicated  
Everybody’s in, Thanos still wins

Scott turns up after five years away  
And all he can say, is time machine  
We all start working then  
Hoping to find the lost soul gem  
In 2014

Red skull is there, don’t quite believe it  
He‘s clear and says  
How to retrieve it  
The Stone demands  
A sacrifice  
For the gem in our hands  
Then I will have to die

(Uh-oh)  
Here we go  
(Is that what you said?)  
And now Clint’s standing there like “I’ll go instead”  
(No)  
Yeah, I'm pretty sure he means it  
(Seems it)  
What was I meant to do?  
(What was she meant to do?)  
Like what was I meant to do?  
(What was she meant to do?)  
No, but what was I meant to do?

Sorry, not sorry, bout what I did  
I just made sure we won  
Don’t worry, don’t worry, it was worth it  
Can’t you see we saved everyone  
OMG, let it be, so don’t blame me  
Sorry, not sorry, bout what I did  
(Sorry, not sorry, bout what she did)  
Sorry, not sorry, bout what I did  
It was worth it


	4. Heart of Stone

[Bruce Banner]

I had a good heart  
But now it changes  
A frothing rage, incredible  
I tried to fight but I always knew I would lose  
Stuck in a cage and doomed to fall

When the test went wrong, I was quickly gone  
So no one would feel the pain  
Of the beast inside that I try to hide  
When I know he can’t be tamed

You can lock me up, you can chase me down  
You can try but I’m unbreakable  
I will do my best, I will never rest  
I have to be unshakeable  
Even if I burn, even when I’m thrown  
Even if I die, you’ll still find stone  
My will of stone

They say he’s perfect  
A perfect monster  
They want him close so others will hurt  
And when I say that I’ll run so you cannot get him  
I mean I’ll run forever

But I know  
If he wants to fight, my will would disappear  
It never has been fair, but he won’t care  
The Other Guy will be here

You can lock him up, you can chase him down  
You can try but he’s unbreakable  
You can do your best, he will never rest  
You’ll find that he’s unshakeable  
Even if I burn, even when I’m thrown  
Even if I die, you’ll still find stone  
His will of stone

But then he has to go  
I’m fighting on my own  
But I hope the Hulk will know  
He’ll never be alone

‘Cause as the fire burns inside  
And anger keeps it bright  
He’ll be by my side  
Cause our will  
Is set in stone

Yeah  
(You can lock us up, you can chase us down)  
(You can try but we’re)  
Unbreakable  
(We will do our best, we will never rest)  
(You’ll find that we’re unshakeable)  
And now I’ve burnt,  
I have been thrown  
But we won’t die,  
Cause you’ll find stone  
Our will of stone

(You can lock us up, you can chase us down)  
(You can try but we’re unbreakable)  
Can't break him  
Can't break me  
Stone  
(We will do our best, we will never rest)  
(You’ll find that we’re unshakeable)  
Can't break him  
Can't break me  
Stone  
(And now I’ve burnt,)  
(I have been thrown)  
Can't break us  
(But we won’t die)  
Cause you’ll find stone  
Our will of stone


End file.
